Shisha Inhalation
Shisha Inhalation is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the New Haven district of New Concordia. Plot Sherlock, Jack, and Lars went to a shop, to smoke shisha. There, they found a man, with two shisha pipes on his nose, laying dead on a mat. The shop owner, Nabil Saddiq came to greet his customers, where he acted shocked upon seeing the dead body. Nabil was made a suspect, where he revealed that the victim was a venture capitalist named Levi Uria, who lived in an apartment, at a nearby condo. There, they found two more suspects, Philomena Larsson- the victim’s girlfriend (who Sherlock met at the previous case), and the victim’s neighbor and client of his- Yating Jiang. Mid-the investigation, Elliot told the duo that the victim left his car to be fixed at a mechanic shop. Jack and Sherlock went to the mechanic shop, which belongs to a certain Sean Breathnach. Sean was added into the suspect list, and while speaking to him, the duo learnt that Levi was also of a friend of Sean’s nephew, Nicholas Breathnach, who was also added to the suspect list. While investigating the victim’s apartment again, the duo learnt that the Yating owed the victim a lot of money, and that the victim bullied Nabil at high-school due to his religion. While recapping the case, Jared came up to the duo, telling them that he got a call from Sean complaining about a drunk girl destroying his mechanic shop. The drunk girl at Sean’s mechanic shop, was Philomena Larsson, who Jack manage to make her leave, while preventing her from giving him kisses. The duo decided to look through the victim’s car, where they found out that Philomena was mad at the victim for refusing to introduce BDSM (the term was mentioned in “Game, Set, Murder”, soooo... don’t freak out) to their relationship. In addition, they discovered that Sean thought Levi a bad influence on Nicholas, who the duo discovered that he had feelings for the victim, which the victim didn’t react well towards. The duo investigated the shisha shop once again, where they found enough evidence to arrest Yating for the crime. Yating revealed that she killed Levi, since he ruined her life, by pretending that he is someone, he isn’t. Yating borrowed money from the victim, as he claimed to be a venture capitalist, to pay her daughter’s college tuition, and in return she got a huge debt, which she had to work hard to pay back, and he threatened prosecute her if she doesn’t. Every month, the amount of money she has to pay increased, she grew tired of this, and the last straw, when she needed money to pay for her daughter’s tuition again. Yating entered the victim’s apartment to confront him, where she saw nothing inside. Out of curiousity, Yating searched the apartment, where she discovered that the victim worked for a loanshark company, and he was no venture capitalist, meaning he had no right to sue her to get his money back. Furious, Yating went Nabil’s shop, to smoke shisha and calm down her nerves, where she found the victim there alone. Still angry, Yating took two shisha pipes, shoved them into the victim’s nose, and blocked his mouth, where the victim died duo to lack of oxygen. Judge Flores sentenced her to 15 years in prison. After Yating was arrested, Sniper came to the chief’s office informing Cosby that Yating requested to see Sherlock and Jack. Yuna then came after him, to tell Sherlock that Elliot would like to speak to them. Yuna and Sherlock went to speak to Elliot to see what he wants. He explained to the duo that a friend of his, a rich girl called Regina Vanina, is throwing a huge party at a nightclub for her birthday, where many people will show up. Regina have asked Elliot to go bring shisha from the “Saddiq shisha shop”, as she didn’t want her father to find out about the purchase. Yuna asked Elliot why would he need them, where he explained that he was asked to bring Tangiers shisha, however, who couldn’t tell which one’s which. The trio searched the shop, where they found a torn leaflet. After fixing it, it showed a list of all the hookah types, and which ones which. After finding the shisha Elliot was requested to bring, they went to speak to Nabil, who asked Yuna to give her ID due to her young appearance. After seeing that Yuna is old enough to smoke shisha, Nabil accepted the purchase. Sherlock and Jack went to speak to Yating at her prison cell. Yating told the duo, that although she’s in jail, she still wants her daughter to continue her study in Century Miles University, but most of her money was taken by Levi. The duo sympathized with Yating, and decided to investigate Levi’s apartment, where they found his suitcase. After rummaging through the suitcase, they managed to find an envelope full of Yating’s cheques to him. After finding the money, the duo went to give it to Nuan Jiang- Yating’s daughter, who thanked them for the money, as she has more than enough to pay any fee she gets during her time in Uni. At the end of the case, Elliot came to Yuna and Sherlock telling them that he spoke to Regina about them, and that she decided that they both can come to her party. Sherlock then went to his home, to wear his best suit. Summary *'Levi Uria' Murder Weapon *'Shisha' Killer *'Yating Jiang' Suspects CD534D21-D9FD-4658-92BD-02E3830F700B.png|Nabil Saddiq 6390830D-ACBD-4551-8F27-5EA997E70A2C.png|Philomena Larsson D55A4BB2-DC65-4ED5-8180-C867E97B8D15.png|Sean Breathnach BDD28AE0-3598-42D6-8260-2F3C31161097.png|Nicholas Breathnach F99F7F4D-7C9B-4F2C-A954-612F0C47D6FF.png|Yating Jiang Quasi-suspects 82F9A02E-FBBB-4B78-A474-C22A5A64C425.png|Elliot Clayton 214D7284-1C94-44A9-B1BB-73BBCCDAB694.png|Nuan Jiang Killer’s Profile *The killer smokes Shisha *The killer drinks whiskey *The killer chews tobacco *The killer has a burn *The killer’s blood type is A+